Where were you?
by HONKS
Summary: Sollux x Roxy sadstuck. I know its a cracked ship but i still love them 3


"Hehehe hey sol!" Roxy beamed happily as she saw her new matesprite walking towards her. It has been several days since he popped the question. But that was about a week ago. Now, shes sitting on the sofa in his house, in his shirt and boxers at 9 in the morning playing his X-box. "Hey rx. What are you playiing?" He asks as he plops down on the couch next to her. She giggles at his lisp and kisses him on the cheek and resumes her game of Modern Warfare 2. "Have I ever told you how much I love your lisp?" He blushes. "Well thank2 ii gue22. Anyway2, II have two go out and get 2ome 2tuff done, so just stay at home okay?" "Yeah sure okay. Where you going?" she says not turning her attention away from her match. He freezes at the question. "Uhh… to go 2ee an…. Old friiend." He says old friend through gritted teeth. In reality, he was going to go spy on The Condense. A few months earlier before he met Roxy, The Condense kept him as a slave. A battery to power her ship, and nothing more. But then, he manages to fake his death and he managed to escape. "Oh okay then. What time do you think you'll be back?" she says letting a sigh of relief when she wins the match she was playing. 'LOL 4 u guys. U cant beat the master of pwn.' She types onto the screen while her other co-players argue with her. "IIll be back 2oon don't worry. Bye rx." He kisses her cheek and heads out of the door closing it behind him. "Bye!" she calls out as he closes the door.

He teleports to derse where The Condense's ship is crashed. He goes invisible and manages to sneak into the ship without being caught. 'Huh. Thii2 ii2 all two easy.' He smirks to himself. He was sneaking about in the corridors when he hears her loud booming voice from inside a room. He stops outside and carefully places his ear close to the door to hear what shes saying. ")(OW DID )(-E COULD HAV-E D-ED?!" she shouts to herself in the empty room. **"ITS IMPOSSIBL—E! I GAV—E HIM –EV—ERYTHING H—E COULD HAV—E POSSIBLY N—E—ED—ED TO SURVIV—E AND Y—ET!"** she slams her fist onto the table. She sighs obviously frustrated from the past events. From outside, he stifles a laugh successfully but as he was walking away from the door, he accidentally steps on a faulty plank and it creaks. He swears internally and dashes to the wall, his camouflage working perfectly. She swings open the door. "S)(ello? W)(os t)(ere?" she scans the surrounding area but sees nothing and shrugs going back into the room. She shakes her head. "I must be overhearing things." He smirks but doesn't say anything and waits for her to go back into her room. "Or not." She looks directly at him. He frowns his heart racing with adrenaline and moves to the side a little. "But then again. It is an old ship." He sits on the floor and it creaks a tiny bit and he curses internally again. She instantly turns her head towards him. "W)(os t)(ere?" He doesn't respond but instead watches her nervously. **"I SAID W)(OS T)(-ER—E?"** He smiles and tries not to laugh and still doesn't say anything. A servant, overhearing her shouting to nothing walks up to her tentatively. "Um… Your Highness? Theres nothing there." " Your… Your right. Im just tired is all." She shakes her head. He giggles then curses. "FUCK!" He quickly teleports to Prospit so he can hide.** "GUARDS!"** She calls out. She smiles evilly. " So he's back." At Prospit, he takes off his camouflage and is rolling on the floor laughing.

Meanwhile at his house, Condense finds Roxy asleep on the couch, the television on with the game paused. She smirks. "Now w)(o do we )(ave )(ere?" She takes cuts roxys stomach letting a good amount of blood flow out. Roxy winces and her eyes open in shock. "WHO ARE YOU?!-MMHPM!" Condense places a rag in her mouth so her screams are muted. She drags Roxy to the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood behind. She dips her fingers into the blood and writes on the mirror:_ 'Condy wuz )(ere. 38) But your darling Roxy isn't.'_ And teleports both herself and Roxy back to her ship on derse.

Back on Prospit, Sollux just finished laughing and wipes his eyes dry of the tears from laughing too hard and teleports home to check on Roxy. "2weetiie? IIm home!" He opens the door to their house and sees the game paused and the lights are off. "2weetiie? You iin here?" He sees a trail of blood leading into the bathroom. He frowns and follows the blood trail. "Rox? Thii2 ii2nt funny anymore. Get out here!" There is no reply and the bathroom lights are switched on. "Roxy?" his eyes widen when he sees a small pool of blood on the floor and the message that Condy left for him. **"YOU BIITCH!"** He quickly teleports himself onto the ship and ends up in a hallway facing some guards. **"OKAY LII2TEN UP. II JU2T WANT TWO GET MY MATE2PRIITE BACK AND-** woah what the hell are you?" The guards are actually a pile of living dark purple goo. He stares at them intently, both parties waiting for each other to make the first move. The guards lunge at him and he dodges for the most, and zaps the rest. The ones that got zapped harden and the once purple-ish color, now a blackish state. He sighs in relief and continues on seeing a hallway. It was pitch black. He was pondering on whether or not it was a good idea to check the hallway. Suddenly, a single light flashes on and he walks into the corridor. With each passing second, more lights flash on revealing words written on the walls. _**IN BLOOD. ROXY'S BLOOD**__._ _'W)(y didn't you save her?' , 'She mig)(t be still alive.' , 'O)( no! Did s)(e scream?', 'O)( glub. Im running out of ink.'_ There is a door at the end of the hallway. He screams in rage and kicks down the door. **"LET HER GO!"** he yells. Condense isn't there but Roxy was. Her eyes wide open in shock and there was a big cut across her stomach, her clothes torn and blood everywhere. There was a mirror behind her and in her own writing it says: 'Where were you?' in blood. He choked back a sob and rushes to her. "Oh gog… Roxy II…. CONDY GOG DAMMIIT!" tears streamed down his face. "Roxy cmon baby. Now2 not the tiime to play game2!" He laughs but it turns into a sob. He tries checking for a pulse, for a breath, anything at all to show that she was alive, that this was all a joke. "Cmon rx! We have to go home! A-all the game2 we stiill haven't played yet! All the thiing2 ii haven't saiid…" She merely hangs limply in his arms, her lifeless eyes staring at nothing. He takes a good long breath and looks at her eyes one last time, staring into those once beautiful naturally light pink eyes, picturing her smiling at him in his head. "Shhhh its alright." Somebody hugs him from behind. He gasps. "R-roxy?" Her hands ghost around him and she holds him from behind. "Its going to be alright sol. Don't worry." Her voice sounds very distant even though she is just behind him. "H-how can you 2ay that! II…. II lo2t you!" Sobs rack his body and she floats in front of him and cups his face in her hands. Her touch is cold but oddly warm at the same time. "Ill see you soon okay?" She looks directly into his eyes and her completely white ones meet his bi-colored red and blue ones behind his glasses. She wipes the tears away. "Now go home sollux. Ill see you soon okay honeybee?" she smiles and fades away slowly. Before she fades away completely, she whispers "I love you. Forever and always." He nods sucking back the tears. "Forever and always."


End file.
